hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
You know the media. Celebrities can say some of the darnedest things, right? So here is a page just for displaying some of those weird quotes your characters have said in an RP situation! So feel free to edit and add them, or simply just let one of the moderators know about the quote and they'll add it! Format!: (what was the character doing/talking about at the time?) Character: -INSERT DIALOGUE HERE- The quotes will be categorised by month, so if you want to dig up quotes from past months, just add the heading of the month. Otherwise we'll be starting from here on out! 8D And without futher ado, here we go! (/plonksafewtostartusoff) 'March 2011' an alley outside the Meraviglie building Camille: ...well, I guess I'll be going. -smiles, and heads off to leave... but, being too curious to just let it go, she doubles back to the Meraviglie entrance and heads upstairs to peer out the window to see if he leaves because that's not creepy at all, Cami- Arthur: Ah, goodbye! *shifty eyes again, then when she's gone, gets back down on the ground and continues looking* Camille: ... -mumbles to herself- I KNEW he was looking for something... -and she keeps watching like a creeper- Arthur: *sjdfjdsf* It has to be around here somewhere-- AHA! *finds a bag of white powder behind a box of some description* Little bugger, there you are! *ZELDA ITEM THEME; DA-NA-NA-NAAA* Camille: ..is that coffee creamer...? -mumblemumblecreeps- 'April 2011' a bar, after a good few glasses of alcohol Arthur: What else do you want me to say? *huff* Francis: Something a little more useful to use in a conversation, for one. Arthur: ...There was a conversation? Francis: Up until you killed it. *laughs* Arthur: *frowns* Well, only because you were being... Gh... Francis: Because I was being what? *smirks, leeeeeans over* Arthur: ...French. *huff* Francis: *that causes Francis to bust out laughing, excuse him for a moment* Arthur: *narrows eyes* Francis: Oh, that's such a cruel comeback, I don't know if I can recover from that! *lololololol* 'June 2011' the Lovino Vargas Show Divinita Vargas: Well~ I'M HAVING A BABY! Kiku: ...........................N-NANI?! Lovino: ...............................................*faints* a cafe with Aditi Sarin, about turning into an animal due to bad karma Valon: I am astounded and mind-blown, Miss Sarin. Aditi: Is that good or bad? Valon: I'm in an overwhelming state of neutrality. the subject of finding lubricant -- MAYBINAPPROPRIATE Lovino: And you can't be fucked finding a substitute? Antonio: ...Ihavebutter. Lovino: ...Butter. I am not having buttery cock rammed up my arse, dammit. the subject of Divinita’s pregnancy Valon: Yes. A stork’s decided to pay her a visit. Camille: ...A stork? Valon: Yes. And because Kiku’s Japanese and Divinita’s Italian but they live in America, the stork will have to put three cultures in a blender. If only I could bear witness to such a moment. Camille: In a... blender? –she looks horrified- Valon: ...Yes. Otherwise she could end up with three babies. A Japanese one, an Italian one and an American one. So if she wants one, they need to be mixed together into one baby. going on an adventure with Camille Valon: I forgot my adventure gear. And a change of underwear. I am sorry, Mrs Ketchum. to your imaginations Divinita: Hey, fratello. Lovino: ...What. Divinita: It’s bigger. Lovino: ...What is. Divinita: -grins- Lovino: .............No fucking way. the subject of Lovino’s sulking Divinita: Because his privates aren’t as big as yoooouuuurrr – I mean..! Um, he’s mad because I um... wouldn’t stop bugging him with Shinatty, si si! Yong Soo and his breast groping habits Lovino: He then announces that your breasts belong to Ching-Chong Land or whatever. contemplating becoming a psychic Elena: That sounds cool! But aren’t professional psychics usually seen as kinda fishy? I think you’re good at what you do now! Valon: ...I haven’t eaten fish since May. I should be good. the subject of why Mei seems upset Mei: I don't think you'd be able to help, little brother. Girl problems. *pokes his nose* Yong Soo: Girl problems da-ze? *grins and suddenly starts talking with a gay accent, running his fingers through his hair* Like, sister, I can totes help with girl problems, da-ze~! the subject of Mei being in Gleetalia Yong Soo: Stop it with the teasing, Li! Be happy for sister da-ze. Li Xiao: I am happy for Mei. ... This is my happy face. *Completely devoid of emotion* Xiao and Yong Soo making fun of Kiku during an argument Li Xiao: I think I need to shower. *Shakes his head* Yong Soo: Yeah da-ze! You smell like aniki Kiku's fap sock da-ze! Kiku: *chokes and drops his glass of water* N-NANI?! Yong Soo: ....I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY I FOUND IT, WAS I DA-ZE? Li Xiao: .... Oh, Kiku. Masturbating to Miku again? Yong Soo thought Li Xiao was an impostor Yong Soo: ... More mind tricks da-ze. YOU'RE HERE TO STEAL SISTER AND RAID HER PANTIES DA-ZE! It's just like one of my dramas! Li Xiao: Yong Soo... ... I love you. *Blank face* Yong Soo: ... *eyes sparkle* R-really? ANIKI LI, I KNEW IT WASN'T AN IMPOSTOR THE WHOLE TIME DA-ZE! an agent/client interview Matthieu: Do you like pancakes and maple syrup? Valon: I can like whatever you want me to like, baby. Matthieu: -blushes- D-Don't call me like this eh!! Valon: I cannot take back the past, Mr Will. It is too late for you now. reading a map Valon: Wait a moment. Navi, how do I zoom in? ...Yes, I am listening. Z target? I see. Yes Navi, I am listening. Let’s see... –he draws a Z on the map with his finger and stops at the area he was looking for- Oh I see. Yeka Mammary, I believe I have found a route to your humble home. explanation of the word ‘Superfantasterful’ Valon: Superfantasterful is the result of a Super Fantastic Wonderful word threesome that took place inside the wonders of V. A. Remix’s brain. He is the Remix for he remixes words and common sense. Coming soon to CD store shelves with ‘Parliament of Profanity’. Thank you. the subject of looking out for traffic Valon: I will also be careful of space ships. One landed on me once. Yekaterina: ...W-What?! Valon: Yes. And these small cartoons yelled ‘oh my god they killed kenny’, ‘you bastard’ but they were mistaken, because I am not Kenny. I am Valon Aleksander Marku. I woke up in my bedroom and all was bizarre. tries to get over fainting during his show Matthieu: Just hm... invite someone great to your show. –smiles- Lovino: And have them faint instead? Matteo, you could be onto something! whilst putting a new song together, looks through notes he made when he clearly wasn't sober Arthur: ...'Roses are straight, violets are twisted, bend over bitch, you're about to get fisted'... Huh. a rugby field, Li, Valon and Gilbert practice for their roles in Gleetalia. On the subject of Gilbert refusing to run laps as a warm-up: Valon: My love is wider than the galaxy and its three sons, but if you run for me, there will be a daughter. Gilbert: *suspicious look* Ist es a hot taughter? Valon: Highly voluptuous. Li: .... *amused* Gilbert: *siiiiigh* Fery vell. For de uniferse und its hot taughter. July 2011 on the size of Mattie's birthday present Mattie: It's huge... Gilbert: Ja, I get dat a lot *smirk* Mattie hug his present, a life-sized teddybear Gilbert: *raises an eyebrow* ... Voult jou und de Teddybär like some time alone, liebe? Formspring Quotes Formspring: What’s the most exciting thing that happened to you today? Valon: In the instant that Divinita Vargas announced that she was going to have a baby, I was scratching one of those scratch card things and I won $20. That very instant. It was a very symbolic moment of my life. Kiku: You should use less capital letters... Peter: I LIKE CAPITAL LETTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sofia: You want to act as a call girl? Wow... only in Meraviglie... Valon: I don’t want to act as a call girl, I want to earn money for acting as one. But I don’t have the right physique. My dreams are shattered. Sofia: The stupidest thing you’ve ever done? Arthur: Mathias.